Hell Bent
by ThePinkyPop
Summary: A nightmare leads Sam and Dean on a hunt to stop somebody they thought they had before, the Trickster. Trickster obtains the help of beings that may be too powerful for even the Winchesters to stop. Their past enemies. Slight AU. Set in the middle of S3.
1. Tricky Nightmares

**I'm back for another attempt at a Supernatural fic. My first one did pretty ok so I thought I'd try another since I got this idea in my noggin. Btw, I haven't forgotten my other fics and will be updating them pretty soon so watch for them. Anyway, this features our very own Trickster as the antagonist. He's one of my favourite characters in the show ( Especially after watching season 5 ;) ) so I had to put him in. This is a slight AU, lets say it's set in the middle of season 3, before Mystery Spot (Check my other story related to that epi too!). It's a prologue so if y'all likey then I will try to update it. Keep or trash, it's up to you. Please read and give the all important feedback. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>The small motel room was filled in darkness. The only light let in was that of the rising sun, which entered through a crack in the closed curtains. It was silent, with the atmosphere being calm and peaceful. The clock read 6:30, a time where sleeping was the usual activity most people undertook. Dean and Sam Winchester were no exception. They both lay sprawled out on their lumpy mattresses, a light blanket shielding their bodies from the early morning chill. Dean was sleeping soundly, a light snore escaping his mouth every so often. A small smile played across lips, indicating happy or more than likely seductive dreams. Across from him Sam was sleeping restlessly. He tossed and turned quickly, nearly loosing the blanket and pillow. His features scrunched up and his hands gripped the sheets. A nightmare was slowly beginning, unraveling a vision.<p>

"_Why are you killing again?"._

_ "Because he's an evil bitch man, he doesn't need a reason", Dean argues. _

_Sam ignores him and waits for the others reply. Trickster stares at him haughtily, "Well, I've needed their life-force for something"._

_ "What?", Sam presses._

_ He stares at him, pondering silently to himself. A smile still lingering he continues on, "I guess it doesn't matter if you find out now. It's too late to stop it anyway", he pauses to catch the confused look on Sam's face and the angry one on Deans, "Ever since you 'killed' me, I realised that you two were the strongest hunters I have ever come up against. I've heard stories swirling around here and there about you two and your hunts recently. I must admit they spiked my interest. I thought that since I couldn't kill you with my powers the first time, I'd find a different way too. Taking out hunters like you two would definitely be good for business. So I got a, lets say a book off an acquaintance of mine which contains incantations. It's crafty stuff. There's this one that requires a whole lot of spirits, the good ones. So I thought I'd give it a shot. I've got my spirits, all I needed was you two. But being the hunters you are, I didn't even need the bait. You found me all by yourselves"._

_ Dean's eyebrows furrow now as he stares at his opponent in uncertainty. "What does the incantation do?", Sam asks, slightly timid. _

_"Oh yes, how did I forget the best part", Trickster laughs heartily, "This incantation can practically cause you to relieve the past few years of your lives. Well the hunting part anyway"._

_ Sam glances at Dean briefly, catching his eye as they share baffled looks. "You don't get it", Trickster says slightly surprised. __He thought they were smarter than that. _

_"Listen you son of a bitch, if you have nothing else to say than excuse me while I blow your brains out of your head", Dean puts his finger on the trigger, eager to pull it. _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa Dean. Ok, give a guy a chance!", he exclaims, putting his hands up momentarily, "As I was saying then, you'll get the chance to try to kill everyone you've hunted again. Or they can get revenge and kill you. That's the plan anyway. See, this incantation that I plan on reading out shortly, it brings what you've killed back to life. Call it a second chance. Full meatsuit, powers, the lot. You have to deal with them all again", he finishes, smirking maliciously. _

_Sam's eyes light up at the threat, "You wouldn't?"._

_ "Oh, but I already did". _

_Dean eyes turn to slits, "Did"._

_ "Yes, you didn't think I was just playing hide and seek earlier did you. Oh no Dean, I was finishing the summoning. In fact, I've brought your first prey back. He tells me he doesn't like you very much. Especially you Sam", he expresses keenly._

_ Sam perks up and his eyes move back to the shadows. Another person exit's the dark cloak causing Sam to gasp in horror. Dean slowly places his gun to his side in shock, also watching as the body becomes visible. _

_Gordon Walker._

Sam wakes up suddenly, an audible gasp coming from his mouth. He breathes heavily for several seconds, the vision having weakened him even in sleep. Dean turns over in his own bed the noise having alerted him.

"What, what, what's going on? Sammy? Something happen?", he mumbles, his voice still thick. He rubs at his eyes and groans to himself, reaching out for the bedside lamp. Sam draws back from the brightness but he remains on his sleeping grounds. Dean sits up slowly, his eyes finding Sam's face, "I heard you gasp, did you have a nightmare?".

Sam pinches the skin on his temple, feeling a headache creeping on. He puts his forearm across his eyes, shading them from the beam emitting from the lamp. Dean notices and switches it off bringing the room to darkness once more. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs softly, "It was, wasn't it. What did you see?".

Sam nods defeated, "Yeah. It wasn't good".

"Are they ever", Dean utters cynically, swinging his legs over the bed's side. He sits properly, crossing his arms in await of Sam's description of the vision.

Sam sighs again and mimics Dean's position before continuing, "Take in mind that these usually come true, ok".

"Yeah", Dean replies curiously.

"Ok. Well, I hate to say this, but me and you were hunting in my vision".

"That's nothing new Sam", Dean mutters almost comically.

"I know that but it's who we were hunting. You mightn't like this but it seems that Trickster tricked us last time".

"Trickster, that jackass who tried to kill us in the school theatre". Sam nods in response. "We sent his ass to hell!", Dean exclaims, remembering how he had practically driven a 'stake' through his chest.

"That was a trick. We never killed him Dean. He's back killing again and he's after us".

"Son of a Bitch!", Dean erupts, "So what, he materialised his clone to fool us and now he wants us dead. God I'm gonna slaughter him for real this time".

"He's not the only one we need to kill", Sam murmurs, a look of incredulity in his eyes.

"Who's he rounded up?".

Sam's gaze turns disconcerted as his lips form a line. "Sam?", Dean's tone turns slightly demanding but concerned at the same time.

"Gordon Walker".

Dean looks at him in shock, his eyes a sign of confusion, "What?".

"You heard me right Dean".

"No way Sam. Now I know you killed that bastard, you ripped his freaking head off. That's not possible".

"It is when he's brought back to life. Trickster used some sort of incantation to summon him. Apparently he's not the only one either, more from our past will come back too".

Sam waits anxiously for Dean's response. "More from our past. You mean like, the demons, ghosts, everything that we've killed!", he states rather than asks, trying to get his head around the whole situation.

"That's what he says. Man, if Trickster goes through with this than we're going to be literally fighting all of hell".

Dean grits his teeth in anger and stands up, "We have to find him. Where were we in your vision?".

"In some warehouse I think. I don't know where but I'm pretty sure he's here already. We should check for strange killings. We need to try to stop him fast or we might be too late", Sam replies, already pulling on his nearby jeans.

"Damn right we do. Let me shower first, I won't take long", Dean says, grabbing a nearby towel and heading for the bathroom. He halts just as he gets to the doorway, "Eh Sam, how did the vision end?", he asks, a sense of anxiety in his voice.

Sam looks at him briefly, "Gordon walked in and it ended".

"So he didn't try to kill us? Or you?".

Sam concentrates on his belt, locking the buckle in, "I don't know".

The room fills with an awkward silence. Sam looks up and meets Dean's apprehensive look. "Ok. We need to make sure he doesn't come back. We've had enough problems with him already", Dean states, entering the lavatory.

"Yeah", Sam says to himself, an uneasy look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Keep or trash, again it's up to you. Thanks for reading and please review. ;)<strong>


	2. Familiar Faces

**I'm back for a quick update with chapter 2. Thanks to those who review, alert and favourite. It means a lot. Constructive criticism is very welcome btw. So, here's chapter 2. Will Sam and Dean find Trickster in time. Read on to find out. :)**

* * *

><p>"This is pointless Sam, he mightn't even be here", Dean grumbles, slapping the laptop for emphasis.<p>

"Hey watch it", Sam expresses, swatting Dean's hand away, "Look Dean, it's all we've got at the moment. We may as well check the area first", he continues, typing away on the machine.

"So there's nothing else from your vision that can lead us to him? Or this warehouse?", Dean asks as he paces back and forth with his arms crossed tightly.

"I couldn't see anything significant. My vision came on for a reason though and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't show me somewhere without indicating the location".

"Your visions are beyond weird Sam, who knows what the hell they're gonna show you".

"I know this is frustrating but we have to be patient".

"A quality I don't have".

"Grow up man", Sam utters back, talking to him like he's a child.

"Well hurry up then", Dean complains further, stopping his stride near Sam's chair, "Why don't you let me have a look".

"No way, after the last time. I don't need the system crashing again thanks", Sam replies quickly.

"Bitch", Dean mutters under his breath.

"Jerk", Sam retaliates, having heard him from behind. "Got one", Sam says suddenly, smiling lightly, "Guess I was right after all".

"Well, it seems luck even hands out favours to nerdy freaks".

"Wow I'm hurt. Just take a look at this", Sam replies bluntly.

Dean grins before peering closer at the screen.

"An array of strange deaths have come up recently all around the Baltimore area. Stringing back to about a week ago, the first one happened in an alleyway near some restaurants in the suburbs".

"And I thought Trickster was more refined", Dean mumbles comically.

Sam ignores him and continues reading the passage, "In total, five people have been murdered throughout the city in what's been described as unusual circumstances".

"Such as?", Dean interrupts again.

"Such as one man who was found with sponges stuffed down his throat and another suffocated in a bath of melted cheese".

"Peachy", Dean cocks his head, reading the rest of the page.

"It's definitely him".

"If it's not then this city is friggin' bizarre".

"We have to find him before he kills again".

"I'm right with you Sherlock but we have no idea who or when he'll strike next".

"I know but at least he's here. We should interview the victim's families first. They might know something we don't".

"Maybe we won't have too. You said your vision was in a warehouse, right?".

"Yeah. Why, what you got?".

"Says here that the last guy was ganked on the main docks at the port", Dean explains, glancing at Sam.

"How does that helps us though?".

"This article provides a lovely image of that exact location". Dean jabs his finger at it as Sam examines it. His eyes light up when they catch the building in the left of it.

"Is that-".

"A warehouse", Dean cuts in, grinning widely at his success.

"Nice find", Sam smiles, "We better check it out. If Trickster's already there then we might be too late to stop my vision".

He closes his laptop and grabs his jacket from the bed. Dean follows, grabbing the keys to the Impala and heading for the door. "He got the better of us once, it won't happen again", he mutters, intent on slaughtering Trickster.

"We have to play this safely Dean, he's powerful".

"Maybe so but that won't stop me from putting a bullet through his conniving skull this time".

xxxxxx

Dean walks slowly in the large warehouse, his flashlight pointed straight ahead along with his ready loaded gun. The eerie creaking of objects poses as no distraction to the hunter as he knows who he's looking for. Just behind him, Sam wanders closely, keeping an eye out for the surrounding directions.

"This is ridiculous. If he's here, why doesn't he just come out already", Dean utters in a hushed yet pissed off tone.

"He plays by his rules Dean, he'll toy with us for as long as he wants before actually appearing. That's if he's even here", Sam replies, sighing at his brother's frustration.

"Your vision was here right, so it's our best bet", Dean vents his annoyance, "Come on out and face us like a man or whatever the hell it is that you are!", he shouts out loud.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dean", Sam utters slightly agitated. His vision had been at this exact warehouse, which meant that Trickster was likely here. This only worried him though.

"Oh come on Sam, we're the hunters here. If he doesn't have the guts to show his face than that's his problem. I wouldn't be surprised though, all the son of a bitch does is hide", Dean says loudly, hoping for a response.

On instant, a figure emerges from the shadows ahead, a glistening grin on his face. Dean stops in surprise but smirks in return, "So you actually heard me than". The man walks into view, clapping his hands slowly in a sarcastic manner, "Well done Dean. Your attitude forced me to come into view. Now, what is it I can do for you boys? I thought you'd be at a bar or something at this time".

Dean and Sam walk closer to him, guns still at the ready just in case. "Oh don't worry, this won't take long", Dean starts, "We heard you were back in town".

"Ah yes, like my little illusion last time we met. It fooled you two pretty well if I do say so".

"Yeah that was pretty smart of you conning us. But coming back into our line of sight definitely wasn't".

Trickster feigns a frown, "Now Dean, don't won't to further hurt my feelings do you? What is it that I've done to upset you?", he smiles again, a smug look on his face.

"Maybe the fact that you've been killing people again", Sam speaks up, his eyes filled with irritation. He too was now getting pissed at the games being played.

"I didn't think anyone had a problem with that Sam. I guess I picked an over sensitive city, didn't I".

"Stop playing possum. We're going to stop your killing spree and send your demonic ass back to hell", Dean states defiantly, aiming his gun at Trickster's head.

"You might want to hear why I'm doing it before you shoot me", he mutters arrogantly, a teasing edge to his voice.

"Well that's not how my motto goes", Dean replies, preparing to kill him.

"Dean, wait", Sam puts his hand out to stop Dean and glares at the man curiously. "Why are you killing again?", he asks out of curiosity for his vision.

"Because he's an evil bitch man, he doesn't need a reason", Dean argues.

Sam pauses, his mind warning him of the familiarity. The man stares at him haughtily, "Well, I've needed their life-force for something".

"Wait", Sam tries stopping him, knowing that they've walked right into his vision.

Trickster stares at him, pondering silently to himself. A smile still lingering he continues on, "I guess it doesn't matter if you find out now. It's too late to stop it anyway", he pauses to catch the anxious look on Sam's face and the angry one on Deans, "Ever since you 'killed' me, I realised that you were the strongest hunters I have come up against. I've heard stories swirling around here and there about you two and your hunts recently and they spiked my interest. So I thought that since I couldn't kill you with my powers the first time, I'd find a different way too. I got a, lets say a book off an acquaintance of mine which contains incantations. It's crafty stuff. There's this one that requires a whole lot of spirits, the good ones. So I thought I'd give it a shot. I've got my spirits, all I needed was you two. But being the hunters you are, I didn't even need the bait. You found me all by yourselves".

Dean's eyebrows furrow now as he stares at his opponent in uncertainty. He immediately turns to Sam, realising now that they're too late, "Sam".

"That's how my vision went", Sam replies in uneasy anticipation.

"Oh yes, I forget the best part", Trickster laughs heartily, as if knowing that Sam already saw this, "This incantation can practically cause you to relieve the past few years of your lives. Well the hunting part anyway".

Sam glances at Dean briefly, catching his eye as they share nervous looks. "I'm glad you get it", the man says calmly, a satisfied smile shaping on his face.

"Listen bitch, if you have nothing else to say than excuse me while I blow your brains out of your head", Dean puts his finger on the trigger, eager to pull it.

"Whoa, whoa, ok. Take it easy bukko", he exclaims, putting his hands up momentarily, "As I was saying then, you'll get the chance to try to kill everyone you've hunted again. Or they can get revenge and kill you. That's the plan anyway", he finishes, smirking maliciously.

Sam's eyes light up at the threat, "Don't".

"Oh, but I already did".

Dean eyes turn to slits, "Did".

"Yes, you didn't think I was just playing hide and seek earlier did you. Oh no Dean, I was finishing the summoning. In fact, I've brought your first prey back. He tells me he doesn't like you very much. Especially you Sam", he expresses keenly.

Sam's teeth clench and his eyes move back to the shadows. Another person exit's the dark cloak causing Sam to gasp in horror. Dean slowly places his gun to his side in shock, also watching as the body becomes visible.

Gordon Walker.

Sam gapes at him, fear written in his eyes. "Damnit, we're too late", he whispers.

Dean backs away and moves closer to Sam to protect him. Gordon smiles widely, revealing his fangs tipped in dry blood. His eyes shine a bright red, indicating danger and a thirst for retribution.

"Hello Sammy", he drawls out, his voice deep and daring.

Sam continues to watch him, the memories of his defeat flooding back to him. Dean stays still but glares strongly at the familiar vampire, "Stay away Gordon", he warns.

"Dean, I see you're still with this monster. You need to understand the threat he poses. Let me kill him this time", Gordon continues, snarling lightly for emphasis.

"Touch him and you'll be back in that hell hole before you can blink", Dean's eyes grow darker in fury as he grips his gun tightly.

"I killed you once, I can do it again", Sam utters suddenly, a boost of confidence returning.

Gordon sneers sickly, satisfied at the response, "Go right ahead Sam. But take note that being in hell a long time got me, quite literally, fired up. It won't be so easy this time".

Sam hesitates but attempts to step forward. Dean's arm prevents him though. "No way Sammy, you can't take a chance".

"Dean, he wants me dead".

"Well, like you said, you beat him once, you can do it again. I'm helping this time".

"So, let's go then", Gordon taunts, pacing slowly.

"This should be interesting", Trickster says aloud, happy with his successful plan. Dean lifts his gun to chest level while Sam clutches his smaller weapon, a dagger, tightly in his hand. They begin circling each other, waiting for the first move.

Gordon begins to laugh to himself, "I can smell the fear dripping off you. Give me Sam and I'll let you go", he directs towards Dean.

"Over my dead body", Dean responds quickly.

"Fine by me", Gordon replies dauntingly before leaping towards the unaware duo, his fangs targeting Sam's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh damn, Gordon's back. What will happen there. So I wasn't exactly sure whether he went to hell when he died but lets assume. Oh and please excuse my lack of imagination for the other victim's deaths. Sponges and cheese I know, it's bad, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and please continue to read, review, alert and favourite. Thanks.<strong>


	3. Bloody Battles

**I'm uploading this quicker then I thought I would. I've realised by now that I should have put a disclaimers note up. I don't own Supernatural blah blah blah :'( so yeah, lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"SAM", Dean shouts on instinct before pushing himself towards his brother. He knocks them both from Gordon's attack as the vampire stops suddenly.<p>

"Ha ha ha", he laughs menacingly, "Come on Dean, you really think you can protect Sammy?".

Dean keeps a tight glare on his adversary, his forearm keeping Sam behind him, "Listen you sonofabitch, I mean what I say. You can kill me but you won't even get near him without me knowing", he warns darkly.

"That's noble. You seem to forget that I'm much stronger than you. More dangerous". Gordon walks sluggishly, deliberately taking in the smells and sounds of the opposite men. A wide grin stays perched on his face, his fangs hanging perilously in plain sight. "I'm also much faster". He moves swiftly towards the older brother, pulling the gun from his hand and launching it across the room. It lands with an awkward thump on the ground. Dean's eyes widen instantly as he stands weaponless. He keeps his arm back as a barrier for Sam, who's body tenses at the sudden movements of the vampire.

"Dean, I don't have to hurt you. I just need to eliminate Sam".

"What part of no don't you understand!", Dean grudges furiously.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to know your only sibling is a monster. Really I do. But this has to be done", Gordon grabs Dean by his jacket collar and throws him hard into the nearby wall. He grunts in pain as his back comes into contact with the cold wood and falls limp to the floor.

"Dean!", Sam calls out to him.

Gordon immediately appears before him, the dust around them moving from his speed. "It's not him you should be concerned about", he mutters maliciously, snarling violently to expose all his fangs.

Sam slashes him with his dagger, catching the side of his neck. A small gash forms but Gordon ignores it and focuses on Sam. "Not so easy".

Sam jabs at him again, going once more for the throat. His wrist is caught in midair and twisted painfully.

"Ahh", he groans, dropping the dagger. Gordon kicks it away and pulls Sam to his chest, "Sorry Sammy but your not human and I have to complete my hunt".

He leans in the bite his neck but Sam knees him in the gut. His hold is loosened and Sam pulls back before punching him twice in the face. Gordon wobbles briefly but regains balance, launching towards him. Sam lurches quickly to avoid the attack and spots the dagger. He runs towards it but Gordon catches his leg, tripping him to the ground. Sam reaches out for it as Gordon hovers over him. The vampire flips him onto his back but is surprised by the slit he receives across his throat. He growls in anger and rams Sam's chest, pinning his armed hand to his side and attempting to rip him apart. Sam pushes on Gordon's collarbone with his free hand to keep him back but feels himself loosing the battle to the overpowered vamp. Gordon snarls again as his teeth come closer to the Winchester's skin.

He punctures his shoulder instead, biting hard as the warm blood comes drizzling into his mouth, coating his taste buds in a beautiful tang that satisfies his needs. Sam yells in pain as Gordon latches on, attempting to now suck him dry as he gnaws the flesh on his arm. Suddenly Dean whacks Gordon with a brutal force on his skull with an iron pipe. He falls dazed beside Sam, his teeth releasing the wounded Winchester.

"Sam", Dean murmurs fearfully.

He crouches down beside his brother and takes in the damage. A nasty bite mark scars Sam's shoulder, his arm stained with oozing blood. "Come on, we have to leave now", he states quickly but urgently. He jerks him from the ground and they run steadily to the exit, highlighted by the shining sun outside. Gordon shakes his head to relieve the pain and starts sprinting towards them. A hand on his chest prevents him from moving.

"Now now Gordon, you need to think before going after them again", Trickster advises, earning a glare from the vampire.

"Out of my way", he pushes past.

"You go into the sunlight and you'll receive one hell of a sunburn. Need that factor 100".

"I can take the risk".

"Or, you can stay here until the sun sets before getting yourself killed again. You know that these guys are smart and well equipped. They'll easily slaughter you again".

Gordon ponders this as his eyes catch the Winchesters leave the warehouse. Dean keeps his arm around Sam's waist as they walk hastily to the Impala. "Dean, I can walk", Sam protests, removing himself from Dean's grasp.

"Sam your hurt so let me help you".

"It's a bite mark I'll live".

"You're lucky that's all it was!", Dean shouts angrily, opening the car door as they approach it. Sam gingerly enters his side as Dean slams his door shut. Sam presses his hand to his shoulder to halt the blood flow, winching at the sting. He keeps his eyes on Dean which turn soft at the expression on his face. Dean starts the car and drives off, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"Dean", Sam says quietly.

Dean ignores him and continues driving. Sam sighs to himself and decides to face the window instead.

xxxxxx

Gordon paces slowly in the dirty warehouse, glancing at Trickster every so often. "You never told me who you were, or why you brought me back".

Trickster smiles from his place on the crate, "It doesn't matter who I am. You're here to do what you want, which is killing Sam".

"Why would you bring me back though?", Gordon pursues suspiciously.

"Come on Gordo, my duties are none of your concerns. Just do what you have to", Trickster continues.

Gordon continues to eye him up, not fully convinced, "So you want me to kill him then?".

"Enough of these silly questions my vamped up friend. Just trust in what I say and everything will go to plan".

"You are one strange demon", Gordon concludes.

"Oh, I'm not demon", Trickster replies teasingly.

"What are you then?", Gordon asks intrigued.

"I'm a Trickster", he replies arrogantly, giving him a matching grin.

xxxxxx

Blood stained clothes lie tossed on the bed. Dean finishes cleaning Sam's wound, placing a clean bandage over it to keep it save. The room is silent with an uneasy tension. Neither say a word to each other but go through the process quickly and easily. Dean pats Sam's arm gently indicating he's done before discarding the bloody materials. Sam slips a clean shirt on and moves carefully to the bedside table, picking up his mobile and going through the contacts.

"I'll ring Bobby", he calls to Dean in the bathroom.

"Ok", he replies nearly inaudibly, still sounding annoyed and frustrated from the events.

Sam shakes his head lightly and awaits for Bobby's response as he presses the call button. After two buzzes a gruff voice greets him.

"Sam".

"Hey Bobby".

"Son, it's good to hear from you", Bobby replies happily.

"Yeah you too. I wish it was a more pleasant reason I was calling for but-".

"You need my help with a hunt. I'm here Sam, what you got?".

"It's the Trickster".

"Another one", Bobby interrupts, already irritated at the thought of another of them.

"No, the same one from before, at Crawford Hall".

"Balls", Bobby growls at the other end, "Are you sure?".

"Yeah, we are", Sam responds dismayingly. He tells Bobby about his vision and the incantation, explaining what Trickster has in store and that Gordon Walker has returned.

"Well boy, I don't know what to say. This incantation actually brings back the things you've defeated. I'll need to the some research on that. Where are you now?".

"Baltimore, Maryland. A motel called the Crystal Alcove. What do we do Bobby? Gordon's going to come looking for us again".

"Stay put for now. You don't know what could happen if you kill him".

"What do you mean?", Sam asks confused at the information. Dean pipes up from his place on the opposite bed.

"If this incantation does what it's meant too then killing Gordon could bring back another one. I could be wrong but you shouldn't take a chance until I find out what it is. You could end up bringing back an even worse spirit or demon".

Sam pauses as a thought occurs in his head. Trickster could bring back anyone they've beaten. Anyone.

"Sam, you still there?", Bobby reminds him of his presence.

"Yeah, sorry. Ok, we'll wait it out tonight. Thanks Bobby".

"Alright then. I'll call you boys in the morning with some more info. You have to be careful with this hunt, trickster's are dangerous. Especially this one", Bobby advises before hanging up.

Sam nods to himself and takes the back of the mobile. He removes the sim card before dropping the phone and smashing it with his foot.

"Bobby told us to wait here", Dean states rhetorically.

"Yeah, he'll call us tomorrow with more information. Give me your phone".

Dean tosses him the mobile and Sam repeats the manner. "We need to mask our scent, block up the doors and stuff".

"I'll grab the machete and herbs from the trunk first", Dean replies, his voice considerably calmer since earlier. Sam utters an "Ok" before working on finding furniture that can be moved.

xxxxxx

Dean gives the wardrobe one more shove and it falls nicely in front on the door. "There that should cover the door. Lets see him get through that", Dean utters mockingly.

Sam finishes burning the ingredients needed to hide their scent and makes his way over to the two dining chairs near the door. He grabs the machete from the bed and sits on a chair, balancing the knife's tip on his hand. Dean takes his shotgun and loads it, taking the remaining chair. Both men sit in silence, keeping their eyes looking at or near the door. Sam goes into thinking mode as his mind wanders to earlier. _"As I was saying then, you'll get the chance to try to kill everyone you've hunted again. Or they can get revenge and kill you. That's the plan anyway". _Sam sits in dread at what Trickster could bring back. Poltergeists, night shifters, wendigos. Anything from demons to ghosts. _You could end up bringing back an even worse spirit or demon. _Bobby's words had turned a light on in Sam's head. They had encountered a demon far worse then Trickster. Much more dangerous and manipulative. Capable of anything.

"Sam!", Dean utters loudly.

Sam's thoughts halt and he stares at Dean, "What?".

"Jeesh, what's wrong with you? You turned into a statue on the phone earlier too", Dean grumbles.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking".

"That's never a good thing", Dean retorts tauntingly.

Sam makes a face of aggravation and ignores him. "Hey, I wasn't yelling at you for nothing", Dean continues, his eyes becoming sincere, "Listen, I realise I acted like a bitch earlier. It's just that Gordon caught us of guard and it freaked me to see him nibbling you like that". Sam smirks at Dean's choice of words. "So I just uh, I just wanted to say that I'm, um, I'm".

"It's ok Dean", Sam finishes for him, knowing what he was trying to say.

Dean smiles back, relaxing once more. He leans into the chair, stretching his legs, "So, what were you thinking about that could possibly draw your attention away from this handsome devil".

"Just about what Trickster could bring back. We've killed so many things".

"Well we are awesome hunters. Seriously though, we need to get past Gordon before we get to that problem. Unless Bobby can find a solution to this incantation crap first".

"So you're not worried about what might find it's way out of hell?".

"Nope. Why, are you?".

"No", Sam answers, an edge of dishonesty in his tone.

"Lies Sammy boy. You can't get past me with them. So you're worried about the bitchs that could bring their scummy asses back to us. We'll just blast them back again", Dean reassures him.

"I don't mean the ghosts or skin walkers. I mean-", Sam stops himself, deciding against sharing his concern.

"You mean what?", Dean asks, intent on finding out.

Sam sighs deeply, knowing his brother won't let it pass, "I mean Azazel", he mumbles.

Dean's eyes become more alert and he sits up straighter. "Yellow Eyes?", he asks, rather shocked at Sam's contemplation.

"Yeah. It just… occurred to me that Trickster could be able to bring him back". Sam waits for Dean's reaction.

"That's, that's just stupid man. Trickster wouldn't do that. Think sensibly Sam", Dean responds, shaking his head in amazement.

"I am. I mean, he is the strongest demon we've ever beaten and it's taken us our whole lives to finally kill him. He could be back in a second".

"We won't let that happen! Ok, we have the colt altered now so we can shoot the bastard!", Dean explodes, thumping the shotgun on the ground.

"Dean, calm down".

"I can't calm down when you say shit like that Sam. He's not going to come back anyway, I won't let him".

"Ok, ok. Just take it easy-", Sam tries unsuccessfully to quieten him.

"Why do you have to bring stuff like that up? He's gone. You won't see him ever again and if I do it won't be till I go to hell!".

Sam remains silent, not knowing how to respond. Dean's impending death was a touchy subject and Sam was struggling to find a way out of the deal. Dean grits his teeth and sighs loudly in an attempt to calm down. He hit's the shotgun of his forehead in frustration, knowing his words weren't the right one's to say. Sam glances around the room and stands up, walking to the unprotected window. He peers out the glass, taking interest in the darkening sky. Dean shakes his head slowly in displeasure before turning his guilty gaze towards Sam. He watches him briefly but moves back to the door, feeling pissed off at himself and at the Trickster.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it again. So might Trickster bring Azazel back. Might I. (Laughs evilly) Lol. Well, you'll have to read more to find out. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
